<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Confession by vans0nhead717</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537487">The Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717'>vans0nhead717</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki brings Ren to the rooftop to confess his feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Moon Arcana: Romance Path [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: The Moon Arcana: Romance Path oneshot series all occurs in the same universe, and this is the relevant confession for all of those stories. The series isn't in chronological order, but with the except of this story and the eventual Hawaii story, they are mostly in order.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were on Shujin’s rooftop. Yuuki had walked up to him and wordlessly dragged Ren up there during their lunch period, after three days of ignoring his texts and not speaking to him at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you wanted to know why I was being all w-weird,” Yuuki began, pacing around as Ren stared blankly at him. The light pink coloring his cheeks as he twisted strands of hair in his fingers was the only indication that Ren was nervous, but Yuuki didn’t notice it at all as he continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to figure everything out, and decide what I would do or say and I…R-Ren, I’m i-in love with you!” Yuuki stammered nervously. He fidgeted gently with his hands as his eyes began to water. “And I don’t know if you’ll h-hate me now or what but I couldn’t h-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words were cut off by Ren grabbing his hand and pulling him forward, gently wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Yuuki let out a small gasp as his breath caught in his throat, his hands finding Ren’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty cute when you get nervous,” Ren murmured softly, the corner of his lips brushing the ridge of Yuuki’s ear as he continued, “And I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki’s hands fell to his side as Ren relaxed his embrace, before he reached down and gently grabbed one of the boy’s trembling hands. He sat down on the ground slowly, pulling once on Yuuki’s arm as the other boy followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki tried to pull his hand away, but Ren’s thumb tightened on his palm as he wrapped his other fingers wrapped around the boy’s thin wrist. Yuuki gave no resistance as Ren began to slowly trace circles into the sensitive skin of Yuuki’s hand, flashing him a nervous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Ren asked softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki swallowed, not trusting his voice as Ren shifted his body over to sit beside him. As Ren’s knee brushed Yuuki’s thigh, he reached up to hold the boy’s face with his free hand, gently massaging the pad of his thumb into his cheek..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hate you,” Ren repeated softly, slowly bringing his forehead to rest against Yuuki’s. When he continued, his voice was cautious and gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna know something I’ve never told anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki nodded, and Ren pulled away to stare seriously at him. “We weren’t going to keep being the Phantom Thieves after Kamoshida. But Ryuji mentioned helping people, and I thought of you. How I wanted to protect you, how you stood up for us. You believed in us, in me. And that inspired me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren swallowed before continuing, and the nervous expression on his face as he continued was unfamiliar to Yuuki. “Then we became friends, and I saw even more how nice, and funny, and brave, and loyal, and fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were. It started driving me crazy, it still drives me crazy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Yuuki,” Ren murmured, smiling softly as Yuuki’s face began to flush a deep red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-really? You’re serious?” Yuuki stammered nervously, looking down at his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s grip on Yuuki tightened, growing more possessive as he brought his fingers to the boy’s chin and lifted his face up. “Can I show you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki froze for a moment, before nodding slowly. Ren closed his eyes, leaning in quickly to close the distance between them as he pressed his lips against Yuuki’s. It was a reserved and gentle kiss, accompanied by the soft rubbing of Ren’s thumb on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe me now?” Ren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuki smiled up at him, resting his hand over Ren’s on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yuuki/Ren/Ryuji work coming soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>